


What are you wearing Koutarou?

by FoxgloveandDogbane



Series: Koutarou is a Good Boy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Mommy Kink, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxgloveandDogbane/pseuds/FoxgloveandDogbane
Summary: Walking into the apartment I could hear two voices from within, one unmistakably loud Bokuto, and a drawling murmur. Shedding my bags and coat I made my way to our shared room, having followed the voices. Only to walk into something I never expected to see.“Well?!” Kou nearly shouted. “What do you think? Are they okay??”Kuroo stood a few feet to the side, his look appraising, “I dunno bro.”Koutarou made a sound like a dying cat, clearly not enchanted with the reaction. Which led my eyes to trail to what they were both staring at. Kou’s legs.





	What are you wearing Koutarou?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this sin while I was sitting at my desk at work.

“Tadaima” I murmured as I entered the apartment.

Half expecting it to be empty. When I’d left earlier Kou had already left, saying he was going out with the boys. Or something. Honestly, he spoke so quickly it could have been any number of things.

Walking further into the apartment I could hear two voices from within, one unmistakably loud Bokuto, and a drawling murmur. Shedding my bags and coat I made my way to our shared room, having followed the voices. Only to walk into something I never expected to see.

“Well?!” Kou nearly shouted. “What do you think? Are they okay??”

Kuroo stood a few feet to the side, his look appraising. A hand on one elbow, the other supporting his chin, appearing deep in thought. “I dunno bro.”

Koutarou made a sound like a dying cat, clearly not enchanted with the reaction. Which led my eyes to trail to what they were both staring at. Kou’s legs.

I swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Kou was wearing a loose shirt, over what I assumed to be his boxers. None of this was bazaar, what was so striking, were the grey thigh-high stockings he wore. Topped with white lace, leaving a good few inches of bare thigh exposed.

Neither seemed to have noticed me, and honestly, I wasn’t entirely sure what I’d just stumbled upon. I cleared my throat. 

Two sets of eyes immediately snapped in my direction, matching looks of horror dawning onto their faces. Which would have been amusing in another situation. As it stood, my boyfriend was wearing boxers and stockings in our bedroom, with his friend looking on. And yet, that was the last thing on my mind. 

Kou was floundering, arms flailing, and random jumbles of syllables spilled from his mouth. Kuroo was simultaneously trying to explain the situation, but not getting out much more than ‘it’s not what it looks like!’

“Kuroo” I said, my voice even. Both of their jaws snapped shut with an audible snap. Kuroo stood stiffly with his hands at his sides. “Get out.”

“(L/n) I promis-“

I raised my hand and pointed to the door “Get. Out.”

He didn’t even spare a glance Koutarou’s way as he about sprinted out of the room. I didn’t listen for the front door to close. I tilted my head, appraising Kou’s appearance. He was trembling, eyes wide, unsure. I stepped closer to him, within reach, but not touching.

“Koutarou.” He squeaked. “Koutarou,” I purred, “what are you wearing?”

“S-stockings. Thigh-h-high stockings” he swallowed audibly.

“Why are you wearing thigh-highs Koutarou?” I couldn’t keep my eyes off his legs. I’d never been much of a thigh person before I met Kou. I hadn’t been much of an anything person. I wasn’t picky when it came to appearance. Most of my previous partners had been on the bigger side, so perhaps I had a type. But Kou was bigger in a different way. He was thicc, and I couldn’t get enough of him. But in the last few years of being together, I never loved his thighs more than in this moment. 

Bokuto stuttered, seeming unsure if he was in trouble or not, but I spared him a glance as he answered. Amber eyes were wide as he answered, “I-I wanted to, to get you something nice. For-for Valentine’s Day. And I liked these and they make me feel pretty andand-“

I brought my hands to his face, smiling, letting him relax a little. “Kou, Valentine’s Day isn’t for another month!” I couldn’t keep the amusement from my voice, he’s such a dork.

“I know but-!” He cut himself off, suddenly avoiding my eyes, and started fidgeting, “Do I look pretty?” his voice wasn’t more than a whisper, his words trembling. And it made my heart break, I was dating the absolute sweetest most adorable man in the whole world.

“Yes Kou, you look soo, so pretty.” He shivered as I continued to murmur praise, “You’re beautiful, so lovely Kou, you look wonderful in these.” I smiled moving my hands down to hover over the edges of the stockings. “May I touch you Kou?”

He nodded eagerly, no longer trembling, he watched me with interest. I brought my hands to each of his thighs, slowly dragging them up to the edges, feeling the fabric beneath my fingers. They weren’t anything fancy, simple opaque grey, topped with a thin edge of white lace. And yet, they suited him. God did they suite him. I ran a finger over the edge of the lace, grazing his bare thigh. My other hand gripped the outside of his other thigh as he let out a shuddering breath. I scratched my nails along the fabric in an upwards motion. Surprised the stockings had stayed up this long, I could see that his flexing thighs were already starting to cause the stockings to slip down. 

I slipped the tip of a finger into the stocking, having to hold back a moan. They just barely fit around his thighs, and I slid the finger in further, tugging at the elastic, there was barely any give. Kou whimpered above me. I started speaking again as I slowly sank down to my knees, dragging my lips against the narrow-exposed section of his thigh.

“Look at how tight they are Kou, so perfect around your thighs. You wear them so well, and you’re so pretty, just for me?” He nodded eagerly, “use your words Kou.”

“Y-yes, just for you,” He let out with a shuddering breath. _Interesting._

I hummed, nipping gently at the skin, then I gripped his thighs tighter “but you let Kuroo see,” I said in a darker tone.

He immediately tensed, “I just didn’t know if they were okay! I wanted another opinion. It won’t happen again, I promise I promise” Before he could begin rambling, I rubbed his thighs through the stockings reassuringly.

“These are _just for me_, right? I don’t want anyone seeing you in these again. Alright?” Another eager nod, “Kou..”

“YES! Yes..” He was panting now, and I leaned up higher to rub my face gently against the hardened bulge in his boxers. Koutarou’s hips twitched and he let out a groan as I continued to nuzzle him and massage his thighs. 

“Good. You’re so good for me Kou” another shuddering breath “will you keep being good for me baby?” I murmured into his thigh, as I began to nuzzle and suckle at the pale skin there, my other hand teasing the lacey edge of his stockings. Honestly, I was shocked with how this situation was going, we had never once done something like this, our bedroom escapades always bordering somewhere along vanilla. And while I was nervous, because this was new territory, I couldn’t help but feel excited, wetness gathering between my own thighs.

“Yes, yes I’ll be good” He stuttered out. 

“Hold up your shirt for me baby boy,” he moved rapidly, attempting to strip himself of the shirt, “nono baby, just hold it up for me” That caught him off guard, and he used both hands to hold his shirt about halfway up his belly. So cute. He still seemed unsure, so I purred “you look so good like this baby boy, so pretty, showing yourself off for me like this.” His body trembled, and he twitched as I moved from his slowly bruising thigh to his clothed cock. I mouthed it gently making him whimper. 

“Can you stand here for me baby? Will you be good and wait here while I go change?” When I looked up this time my mouth went dry for a different reason and my stomach dropped. Kou’s eyes were glassy as he wrung his shirt out in his hands. I was on my feet in an instant, but he continued trembling as I put my hands on his face. 

“Oh, nono no Kou please don’t cry, I’m so sorry did I say something wrong? I messed up I’m so-“ He shook his head vigorously, shaking a few tears free and he managed to smile at me.

“No, you’re okay, I just, I want to be good, but I, There… It’s just new and it’s a lot and I want to stand but I don’t know.”

It was my turn to nod vigorously, quickly brushing his tears away “It’s okay, it was too much. I understand.” After a pause, “can I kiss you Kou?” 

He nodded happily, leaning down to meet me halfway for a kiss. His entire body relaxed. _He needs more touch_, I realized, _he needs to touch me, more confirmation_. I sighed as I pulled way from the gentle kiss. 

“Would you like to keep going?” I asked slowly.

“Yes - ...“ and he tilted his head to the side, seeming unsure of what to say. Before looking at me for answers. 

“Hmm,” I thought, tilting my head similarly, “I guess you need something to call me huh? Any suggestions?”

“Mama?” I about choked. Though I’m still pretty sure I wheezed. 

“Uhm,” I knew I was making a weird face, and he chuckled.

While I’ve never actively participated in a sort of dom/sub type roll, I have _definitely_ read enough of it to know some general terms. It’s not something I’d ever considered trying before, because most of the things I’ve read put the female in the sub role, and I’d never considered if I would enjoy the opposite. _I guess we’re finding out things now, huh?_

“What about Miss? Or Mistress?” I offered shyly, suddenly insecure with the newness of it all. 

“Miss..tress.” He said it slowly, rolling it around in his mouth like he was tasting it.

“Do you like that baby boy?” I asked, expecting an answer.

“Yes, Mistress” Ooo that was a thrill, right up my spine. I couldn’t keep myself from swallowing.

I brought my hands back down to his hips, massaging them lightly. “Our safeword will be Dishsoap. If you ever want to stop, or take a break, use it and we’ll stop. Understood?”

“Yes Mistress.” Kou said with no hesitation. His golden eyes watched me eagerly, I could practically feel the heat emanating from his groin. 

“Why don’t you lay down for me? Lay on your back, leave your tummy exposed for me. I want to look at you when I come back from changing. Don’t touch yourself” I looked into his eyes, awaiting confirmation. 

“I understand Mistress” Kou said eagerly, his body was positively vibrating. I nodded and turned to go through our drawers. I could hear the sheets rustling around behind me but resisted the urge to turn around. I took the clothes to the bathroom to change. Opting for an old pair of full-length leggings and a plain grey oversized shirt. They had both been at the bottom of the drawers (not my favorite or most comfortable, but they would suffice. Perhaps I could get something later specific for this play…. _Later later._) I shook my head before I returned to the room. Leaving my work clothes in the bathroom for later me to figure out. 

Boy was Koutarou gorgeous. He was spread out on his back, hands to his sides, his shirt was pushed up evenly across his abdomen, it looked like he tried to make it perfectly straight (so cute). His cock hard and straining against his black boxer briefs, and those beautiful thighs. Hhhhhhhn-

He watched me eagerly as I stepped up to the foot of the bed. “Did you touch yourself baby boy?” I asked smoothly.

He shook his head, but before I could correct him, he chirped out “no Mistress!” I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You were a good boy, just for me. Look at how pretty you are, spread out just like I asked. So perfect, my pretty boy.” He shivered and panted as I eased myself onto the mattress. Feeling it dip beneath my added weight. I moved up to kneel between his thighs, nudging them apart slightly.

“Will you keep being good for me? Just for me?”

“J-just for you Mistress. Only for you.”

I continued to purr out compliments as I slowly resumed teasing him. I began at the bottoms of his feet, causing him to twitch and smile, before I slowly let my fingers drag up his calves, scratching my nails gently across the delicate fabric, causing his breathing to hitch. Before I gripped tightly at his clothed thighs, before massaging them and toying with the lacey hems. 

“I’m so happy you got these for me baby. You look so beautiful in them. They fit you perfectly, you did such a good job.” Kou moaned quietly, and I once again brought my face up to his clothed cock. Nuzzling it gently before nipping it. He groaned louder, panting. “I know you got these for me for Valentine’s Day, but would you be very good for Mistress and get me something else?”

I nuzzled his cock again and he whined “y-yes, Mistress,” he managed out between pants. 

I continued to nuzzle and mouth at his clothed cock, kissing his member gently between murmured words, “would you get me garter belts, to go with these pretty stockings of yours?” I leaned up, resting more of my weight on my knees, where one hand continued to tease his thighs with gentle rubs and tugs at the lace, the other dragged up his core, my knuckles grazing the underside of his cock feather light. He shuddered out a groan.

“Kou, would you get those for me?”

I continued to gently graze my fingers against his hard member, and he stuttered out “y-yes, M-Mistress” 

I pulled my fingers away from his cock and he groaned loudly, his head rolling against the pillow .

“Do you know what a garter belt is baby boy?”

“No mistress” he choked out.

I leaned up and over him, avoiding his cock, while I continued to scratch at his thighs “garter belts hold up your stockings by attaching them to your underwear. I wanna see my good boy walk around the house in his stockings and undies. I wanna see him pretty for me while I’m home. Will you do that for me? Will you get them for me and be my best boy?”

To my shock, and utter delight, Koutarou’s back arched as his head hit the pillow, he practically sobbed out “Yes Mistress!” as he came. Come soaking his boxers as his eyes rolled back and his body tensed and shuddered beneath me. I could only stare in awe. 

I had to blink a few times to clear my head, my Koutarou, had just come, essentially untouched, by being complimented, and talking about him wearing stockings around the apartment. Holy shit. _HOLY SHIT_. I continued to stare down at his blissed-out face, as his breathing slowly evened out. _Oh shit, now what? Uh, uh, aftercare! Right!_

I leaned up and over him, carefully avoiding the mess, and bringing my hands up to his face, I kissed his lips gently, he sighed contentedly, eyes fluttering closed. I hummed as I pulled away, sidling up next to him, gently running my fingers through his hair as he calmed down. 

When his eyes seem to clear, he blinked over at me, shuffling slightly to get closer, (he was a snuggler) only to make a disgruntled face as his hips shifted, I had to cover my mouth as I snorted. He pouted at me anyway. But I couldn’t help it. 

I leaned in and kissed his nose. “why don’t you get cleaned up, and I’ll get us something to drink and some snacks? I smiled at him, and he blinked at my lazily, before smiling that sunshine smile I love. 

“Okay!” He chirped. And promptly bounced out of the bed, which I could only shake my head at. Such a dork.

# ***

Snacks and drinks in hand, we were soon snuggled together on the couch, his head resting on mine as I tucked myself easily under his arm. 

“How was that?” I asked. He still seemed a little hazy, but the question seemed to perk him up.

“THAT WAS AMAZING” I flinched away from him.

“Kou, volume.”

“Sorry sorry” he said laughing, and I scowled, but he just grinned cheekily back at me.

“That was so great! I just, ugh, I can’t believe I came in my underwear! LIKE A CHILD,” I was leaning away from him at this point. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Kou, that was…very new” I could feel some of my nervousness come back, it had almost vanished, somewhere in the middle of the scene but with my anxiety it was coming back full force now. But of course, Koutarou plowed right past it.

“You were so amazing! I can’t believe how good you were! You made me come! And then you-“ his head snapped in my direction so fast I feared he might get whiplash “YOU NEVER CAME!”

He was shouting directly into my ear that this point “Kou volu-“ I yelped as I was suddenly hauled off the couch, “Kou what the fuck!”

“OH MY GOD BABE YOU NEVER CAME! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN.”

“Kou really, it’s fine, I’m just glad you enjoy-“

“NOPE.”

He threw me down onto the mattress as I spluttered, “will you _stop interrupting_-!“

“NOPE!” Kou shouted as he promptly ripped the sweats and underwear off that I’d changed into after he’d cleaned up. “You just gave me the best damn orgasm I’ve ever fucking had, there is NO WAY that I’m letting you get away without AT LEAST one. Maybe two. We’ll see-“ and he promptly cut off anything else I could have said and himself as he pressed his face directly between my legs and I moaned so loudly our neighbors would probably complain (if they hadn’t already because of the weird shit they heard earlier, it was like 4:00pm on a Saturday). 

Koutarou had always been good at oral, I blame him being a loudmouth chatterbox, of course he’d be good with that tongue, right? Right. Well, whatever the case, him moaning as he lapped between my lower lips wasn’t helping my train of thought. 

I gasped and rolled my head back “K-Kou..” 

He groaned “You taste so good babe, you’re so wet, did you enjoy it that much? Playing with me in my thigh-highs?” I gasped as he suckled my clit. Clearly not expecting a response, I didn’t bother trying to formulate words, that I’m sure wouldn’t have come out correctly anyway.

I couldn’t help but grind my hips down onto his mouth, my orgasm fast approaching. I’d gotten more worked up than I’d realized, I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach faster than it had in a long time. 

“Kou, Kou I’m gunna,” I gasped “I’m gunna come-“ I panted as I reached for his hair, tugging on it. He growled against my clit as he gave it another appreciative suck and that was it. My orgasm crashed through me as my back arched off the bed. Mouth opened in a silent shout. My thigh trembled as they tried to close around Koutarou’s broad shoulders, before my whole body went limp. 

He gave my core a few more cursory licks, and another gentle one against my clit that made me whine and him chuckle, before he dragged himself up the bed to curl against me. Pulled to his chest I sighed, my fingers still twitching slightly. He hummed as he nuzzled my neck, kissing and suckling It gently before I rolled toward him, being rewarded with a gentle kiss to the lips. 

I yawned “I love you,” I murmured into his chest.

“Love you too babe” he said back, I could hear the smile in his voice as I dozed off.

# __________________________________________

#    
  


The next afternoon at practice Bokuto sat on a bench adjusting the laces on his shoes as Kuroo approached him.

“Hey man, I never got to apologize, but I’m really sorry about yesterday” Kuroo said, scratching the back of his head. _Even though Bo was the one who asked for my opinion in the first place. I still shouldn’t have stayed and **stared**._

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo “What about yesterday?” He asked as he finished adjusting his shoes, only to tilt his head at Kuroo in a much too owl-like fashion. _In his humble opinion._

“With (L/n)? She was super pissed when I left? You guys didn’t get into a fight or anything did you?” Kuroo couldn’t help but be confused at the sudden and very uncharacteristically wistful look that overtook Bokuto’s face.

“Oh yeah, yesterday” a long sigh. A long _dreamy_ sigh. What the hell?

“Bro?” Kuroo felt increasingly confused, Bokuto didn’t look upset _at all_. But he could have sworn she’d been angry as all hell, she had her scary face on and-

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had” Bokuto sighed, before getting up and wandering to the court.

Leaving a very baffled and very disturbed Kuroo standing awkwardly at the benches.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo. This is my very first ever written fanfic, of any kind. And of course, the first thing I write is porn. 
> 
> I have a chapter two more-or-less written for this already. So depending on the feedback I'll edit it and post it!  
Please be kind in the comments, I'm super new to writing, but I'm also really excited? We'll see if this becomes a regular thing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> **Update as of October 2019! This has been added to a series so if you want updates please bookmark or subscribe to the series as I won't be adding chapters to this work! 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments! Feelin' loved~


End file.
